All Is Right With The World
by darciewritestoo
Summary: Jack and David like each other, and Sarah thinks Denton is sort of cute. Fluffy. Sarah/Denton, Jack/David


Denton was sort of cute.

That's what Sarah realized during the strike. When they were all printing the papes, and Sarah kept looking over at Denton. She kept comparing Jack and Denton, and for some reason couldn't compare the two. But she knew that she should be more interested in Jack. They were the same age, after all.

When the newsies won the strike, the opportunity seemed perfect for Sarah to see if she felt anything for Jack. She made her way through the crowd and Jack kissed her. She kissed him back. But it was strange. There wasn't really anything in it. She didn't feel much. The look Jack gave her when they pulled away from each other pretty much said the same thing. They just weren't right for each other.

There was a celebratory dinner at the restaurant later and Sarah, her mother, and Medda were the only females there. Sarah observed everyone rather than participating in conversation. She saw her parents talking to Jack and David. She noticed Jack and David acting really odd. They kept looking at each other, and then looking down. They were sitting closer together than everyone else was.

Sarah "accidentally" knocked her fork onto the floor and dove down to get it. What she saw she knew she wouldn't forget. Jack and David were _holding hands_. A boy and a boy holding hands. Her _brother_ and the guy she just kissed holding hands. Wasn't that supposed to be bad? Then she realized how close David had been to Jack the past few days. Maybe they really did care about each other like boys and girls were supposed to. They weren't hurting anyone, right?

When she realized she had been on the floor too long, she grabbed her fork and sat back in her chair. She caught David's eye across the table. He gave her a pleading look, a look that urged her not to say anything. Sarah just smiled, letting her brother know she would keep silent.

She looked around the table and found Denton gazing at her. He didn't look away when she caught him like any of the newsies might have done. He just smiled at her. Sarah's face heated up in a way that it never had whenever she talked to Jack. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She had never felt like this before. She smiled back at Denton.

Suddenly, Denton stood up and made his way around the table. When he reached Sarah, he sat beside her.

"You're beautiful. Do you know that?" he said, gazing at her.

Blushing, Sarah shook her head. "Denton-"

"Bryan."

"Bryan... thanks." she said quietly.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

Surprised, Sarah felt her eyes widen. She looked around at the tables. The newsies were still chattering, but she also noticed David looking at her and Denton out of the corner of his eyes, slightly smiling. She then looked around the restaurant. No one else was dancing. But why not? Did she care if anyone saw her dancing with Denton? Not really.

She looked at Denton. He _was_ really cute.

"I'd love to." she said.

She felt more and more eyes on her as Denton led her out to the floor. The guitar player saw that they were approaching the floor to dance, and switched to a slow, romantic song.

When they stopped walking, they faced each other. Sarah put her arms around him and he put his arms around her waist. She put her head on shoulder and just let herself get absorbed in the music. Being held by Denton felt right. After a few minutes, she looked up and noticed Denton had gotten lost in the moment as well. She looked back to the tables and noticed some newsies staring at her, then at Jack, probably wondering why he hadn't hit Denton by now. She saw Jack and David looking at each other, and at Sarah and Denton. She felt a pang of guilt; she could dance with Denton, but if David asked Jack to dance, no one would understand. She smiled sympathetically and knowingly at them. She saw her parents, who didn't look the least bit disappointed at who she was dancing with.

Then she looked back to Denton. He was smiling at her.

"I think it's great you helped the newsies with the strike. No one who could do anything was on their side." she said, trying to make small talk.

"It was a cause that seemed worth it." Denton answered. "You helped as well, Sarah. You did a lot with printing that paper."

"My brothers are newsies. Jack is my friend. I've seen what not having a union to help did to my father." she told him. "I just thought it was really important."

Denton nodded. "It was." He was silent for a few moments, and then randomly asked, "I was wondering if one of these evenings you would join me for dinner. On a date."

Sarah squealed on the inside, but on the outside she just smiled and remained calm. "I'll have to ask my parents. I'm sure I can though."

After the song ended, Sarah made her way over to her parents to ask her if she could go on a date with Bryan Denton. They gave their approval and Sarah smiled and nodded over at Denton, who grinned. He came over and discussed the details with her and her parents.

Jack came home with them. Sarah figured he would be spending a lot more time here from now on. At some point before they had to go to bed, Jack and David disappeared. Sarah was curious as to what they were doing. She looked out at the balcony and saw they weren't there.

She figured they must have been on the roof and was too curious _not _to look. She quietly went outside and went up to the roof. She peered over the edge a little to see what was going on.

When she saw what was going on, she smiled. Jack and David were just standing together, arms around each other, dancing without music.

After a moment, the two looked at each other.

"We shoulda done this sooner." Jack declared.

David nodded. "Well, you know, when I first met you, we didn't even like each other. We didn't have much time. And you didn't strike me as the kind of guy who would... you know."

"Well... people can surprise ya." Jack said, planting a kiss on David's lips.

Sarah was mesmerized, but she also felt bad about spying on their personal moment. She climbed back down quietly and went back she went to lay down on her bed and contemplate the day's events. She couldn't get them out of her head. She thought of winning the strike, kissing Jack and not feeling any sparks from it, realizing Jack and David cared about each other, and dancing with Bryan Denton. She thought of their upcoming date.

By now, her Les and her parents had gone to bed. Sarah was tired, so she decided to get ready for bed as well. She put on her nightgown and climbed into her her bed.

She didn't have any problem falling asleep. All was right with the world.


End file.
